


sew your heart to my sleeve

by Pompomchan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 30 Days OTP Challenge, And i botched it with angst, Angst, Day 5, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, My life ughhhhh, My precious baby is hurt, Okay mild angst, Prompt :: wearing each other's clothes, Such an awesome prompt, sad lev, warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 09:10:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12861363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pompomchan/pseuds/Pompomchan
Summary: Lev’s fingers are now brushing against a grey tee that Yaku had bought last year. It has patches of green here and there because he had accidentally put it in wash with one of Lev’s hoodies and the colour had bled out. “I looked through some of yours, but none of them would fit me, you know? It’s like… everything around us is trying to tell me I’m not made for you.”





	sew your heart to my sleeve

**Author's Note:**

> Hellow!! Me again! With some angst this time! 
> 
>  
> 
> **READ THIS READ THIS READ THIS READ THIS READ THIS READ THIS READ THIS READ THIS READ THIS READ THIS READ THIS READ THIS READ THIS READ THIS READ THIS READ THIS**
> 
>  
> 
> **WARNING :: mild internalized homophobia**
> 
>  
> 
> For Shipping Inc.'s #30DaysOTPChallenge day 5 prompt :: wearing each other's clothes
> 
> I'm not very proud of this. But if you still love it and cry, do tell me. I'd like to know that my writing can do something at least. 
> 
> Also, there is an extra, if it gets too angsty or something!! But I'll post it later maybe. For now, this is complete. 
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://pompomchan7.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/pompomchan7?s=09)
> 
> Loves!❤️

  _ **sew your heart to my sleeve**_

 

(27.11.2017)

 

One fine day, Yaku comes back home to find his entire wardrobe in a disarray, all his clothes littered around his bedroom.

His first thought is that there’s a thief somewhere in the house, but then he hears a loud thump followed by a grunt and Lev pops out from under the bed.

“S-S-S-Sempai!!!!” Lev looks like a frightened cat, large palms up against his chest to ward off any attack and eyes opened wide. On his head is one of Yaku’s old underwears — hot pink with a black satin bow —straight back from his teenage days when he was just figuring out what way he swung while simultaneously jerking off to Kuroo’s pretty face.

Yaku feels his face flush with embarrassment and then his irritation takes over. He stomps over to his boyfriend, blood singing in his veins, Lev’s scream of “Sempai wait!” falling on deaf ears.

Yaku yanks the offending garment off of Lev’s head and chucks it to the other side of the room. It lands with a faint  _swish_  among other such accessories.

“The hell do you think you are doing touching my things without asking me first?!” Yaku runs his fingers through his hair, eyes darting about the room but not taking notice of anything.

“Sempai lis—”

“I don’t fucking want to alright?! Everything has a limit! I don’t understand why you can’t stay in yours?!”

Yaku bends over and snatches anything that his palm comes into contact with. He doesn’t know what other things that stupid kid has seen, fuck, he doesn’t even know why he kept that shitty pair of briefs. He is so angry, for being so unthinking, for letting Lev see a side of him that he hasn’t come to terms with yet, for being so fucking  _shameful_.

“Yaku-san I can—”

Yaku turns around, fingers clenched around a blue cotton shirt Lev had gifted him. “Why can’t you understand that just because you’re my boyfriend it doesn’t give you a right over my life?!” he screams. Lev’s open mouth shuts immediately and he stumbles back.

_But Yaku doesn’t know how to stop the words anymore._

“Give me some room to breathe, Lev! I’m tired of this happening every. single. time!” Yaku lets out an angry huff, the pent up frustration from work out now, and resumes picking clothes off the floor, avoiding everything chance to check up on Lev.

~

After 10 minutes of continued silence, he thinks Lev might have left, so when he moves to go clean the other end of the room and smacks headfirst into Lev’s tall frame, he almost falls on his ass.

“What—”

Yaku’s words die in his mouth the moment he takes a good look at Lev’s face. His cheeks are a splotchy red and so are his eyes, but Lev is smiling down at him. Yaku’s breath rushes out of his throat in a hitch and his gut fills with guilt.

“I’ll clean this up” Lev says, “You should rest! You had a long day at work didn’t you?” Lev begins picking up worn out clothes from beside the bed and gathering them all in his left arm.

“Oi, Lev —”

“Whenever we visit Kuroo-sempai” Lev begins, “he’s always wearing one of Tsukki’s shirts, you know?” Lev let’s out a watery laugh, “And you are always looking at him, Yaku-san… So I thought that you wanted to wear one of mine too. But whenever I mentioned it, you always refused.”

Lev’s fingers are now brushing against a grey tee that Yaku had bought last year. It has patches of green here and there because he had accidentally put it in wash with one of Lev’s hoodies and the colour had bled out. “I looked through some of yours, but none of them would fit me, you know? It’s like… everything around us is trying to tell me I’m not made for you.”

Yaku’s heart spasms painfully in his chest and never before has he hated himself this much for being so harsh on the boy.  _It’s nothing like that_ , he wants to say.  _You’re too good for me_. But his lips refuse move, just like every other time before.

“You still love him, don’t you?” Lev says, standing up, arms full of discarded clothing.

“What are you talking about?” Yaku can feel the panic rising in him, slowly creeping up his spine and inching towards his throat.

“Kuroo-sempai” Lev smiles, and it’s not a pretty sight. It’s like a punch to the gut when Yaku figures out what it is. Lev almost looks tired now. Tired of dealing with him.

“It’s nothing like that!” Of course he would go into the defensive, “Not anymore! It was years ago, Lev, you know that!”

“You don’t have to lie to me sempai” Lev comes closer to him and plants a kiss onto his forehead. “I’m a big boy, I can handle it” and with that said, he moves away to put everything in its place.

Yaku just stands there watching him until he is done, and when Lev leaves the room, it’s as if he had never been there at all.

 

***E N D***

(28.11.2017)

**Author's Note:**

> You can also follow Shipping Inc. on [tumblr](http://shipping-inc-universe.tumblr.com) or [facebook](https://www.facebook.com/groups/shipperslife/)
> 
>  
> 
> Title from Ed Sheeran's [Firefly](https://youtu.be/JigjU373SKY)


End file.
